


Watt is love? (Baby, please hurt me)

by BardicBeatdown



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Beau and Jester being disasters, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicBeatdown/pseuds/BardicBeatdown
Summary: You know when you accidentally shock your BFF and it turns out she likes it? Like, really likes it.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Watt is love? (Baby, please hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this isn't perfect but it's been sitting in my drafts for weeks and I gotta do something with it. Hope you enjoy even a litte!

“We are SO COOL!” Beau yells, standing atop the freshly fallen giant the mighty nine have spent the last twenty minutes wailing on.

“WEARESOCOOL!” Jester echoes from the ground 15 feet below, hands raised.

A banged-up Caduceus taps his staff against the now deceased foe to start his decomposition spell “Yeah, we’re pretty great huh?” he remarks to a scratched up Yasha.

She gives a little shrug, “I like us.”

“Aw gross Ducey, you couldn’t wait?” Nott pokes her head around the side of the giant, “Now the pockets are gonna be all gross and moldy when I search him”

“Consider this my apology” Caduceus says with an easy smile as he hunkers down to cast Mass Healing Word. A wave of warmth passes through the group. Fresh cuts begin to close and aches begin to dull.

“Uh, are we sleeping here?” Caleb asks, already reaching for a book in his holster. “Is it safe?"

“What better warning sign than a dead giant?” Fjord responds. He wipes giant gore off of his blade “Really says ‘Don’t fuck with us’, you know?” Its sound logic but Caleb still makes the mental note to keep frumpkin on look out _and_ set up his silver thread before they bed down. He starts on his hut spell.

“Yasha, Jester!” Beau yells from her perch “Do I look cool?” She flexes for effect “Tell me, quick. It’s starting to get really gross up here.”

Yasha gives her a thumbs up from her spot beside Caddy.

Jester looks up from her sketchbook “You look so cool, Beau! Hold on, go back to how you were standing before!”

Jester finishes up her sketch as fast as she can, amid Beaus complaints about the smell of a decaying giant. “Alright, all done! Come see!”

Beau picks her way down and jogs over to Jester to checkout her handywork. “That’s cool as shit, Jessie!”

The sketch is quick and rough but still looks polished in a way. Most of the detail is on Beau as she stands majestically on top of their conquest, looking at something in the distance. There's an even more hastily drawn little Nott in the corner looking disgusted while elbow deep in giant garments though. Beau laughs, “Woah, you made me look so good!” She touches the small of Jesters back as she peers over her shoulder, a comfortable gesture done unconsciously hundreds of times, but this once, it’s different.

A small spark of electricity passes from her gloved hands to Jesters skin, she can feel it. Fuck, she totally forgot to take off her maelstrom gauntlets. Before beau can even get her apology out, she’s stopped in her tracks.

The noise that comes out of the blue Tiefling next to her can only be described as obscene.

Jesters tail comes up in a flash, winding around Beau’s wrist in a vice grip, matching the one her hands suddenly have on her sketch book.

Beau is too caught off guard to struggle as Jesters tail stops her from pulling away.

Almost as quickly as it happens, jester’s tail releases Beaus hand with another quiet exclamation from Jester herself, this one of surprise. Much different and way more family friendly than the first.

The two adventures lock eyes and Jester takes a quick step back, and then another.

Beau, glances down at her gauntlets still faintly crackling with electricity “Jester, are you…?”

“I’m fine, I’m just-I-I’m-really tired and busy and stuff!” Jester babbles, it comes out at lightning speed as every word runs into the next.

Jester shouts a panicked phrase that Beau can’t quite place until suddenly the other girl vanishes.

Dimension door.

30 feet away there’s a flash as Jester appears beside tonight’s iteration of the hut and practically dives into the dome. An exclamation of “Scheisse!” comes from inside as she does so.

Jesters first cry -or moan more like, the one when the spark hit her, echoes in Beau’s head as she tries to collect her thoughts. She’s not sure she’ll ever forget it.

It isn’t even like she’s never heard anything like it, there’s been Keg and Reani and countless others, but this one she can’t seem to let go.

Now she’s standing in the middle of this clearing trying to mentally calculate how many hours of meditation would equal a cold shower.

“Is she alright?” Beau jumps a little as Fjord sidles up beside her.

“What? Yeah, you know Jess. Always a wild card, that one.”

“Truer words. So, I was thinking about a quick workout before dinner? I feel like I’m really getting the hang of-”

Beau cuts him off mid-sentence, “Great idea, man. Uh, why don’t you start without me, I gotta go-” _rub one out thinking about railing our cleric_ “Uh…meditate. You know, really, uh, kinda check in with myself and all that.” She shoots him what she hopes are casual finger guns and is already trudging towards the treeline on the edge of the clearing they’ve settled in before he can offer to join.

Beau swears under her breath at her shoddy excuse and then again when she sees Caduceus and Yasha headed towards her, probably to go help set up camp.

 _Just act natural_ she tries to reassure herself _Caduceus can’t read you if you don’t give him any tells. You've got nothing to hide, he has nothing to find._

The ten or so seconds it takes for them to reach and pass each other feels like an eternity.

“I’m gonna hit the woods to meditate, so uh, don’t wait up.” She throws out, nonchalantly as they approach. 

Yasha, gives a wave “Okay, best of luck”

Beau can’t tell if Caduceus’s glance is the investigatory type or if she’s just projecting.

Caduceus nods, as he passes her “Nice day for it”

_Nailed it. Expositor Beauregard strikes agai-_

“Don’t forget to wash your hands.” He calls over his shoulder.


End file.
